You are
by SangNoire
Summary: As Joey awoke out of the swoon, he'd never thought that the voilet gaze would crush every bit of his resistance, or was it the magic of the rod... but would he even have wanted to resist? Irateshipping! OneShot! Yaoi!


**So, my lovely readers. Another One-Shot, this time again something I never tried out before, Irateshipping. I came to like this story in the process... I don't know why, I'm not a huge fan of Marik or Joey.**

**Whatever. I got inspired by the song "You are" from Hungry Lucy and also the Doujinshi "Avarice". Enjoy reading! And this is Yaoi. **

**Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi I just borrow his characters to have fun with them. XD**

* * *

_(You are) So deep inside of me_

_(You are) Slashing my dignity_

_(You are) What no one else can see_

_(So far) You've made a fool of me._

It was a pretty strange state, that Joey was in just now. He felt light, his head felt as if it was not filled at all... as if his whole body was a vacuum or a suit that was prepared for somebody to wear. His breathing, even though he wanted it to grow ragged with panic, stayed calm.He didn't even twitch, when the feeling of another consciousness in the back of his mind was pounding constantly through his empty brain like a really hard migraine without pain. He felt nauseous even though he no longer had a digesting system for himself.

"You will get used to it... and it won't be for long." Now he had jumped inwardly, his heart speeding up for a second, before it seemed as if somebody lay a hand around it, to hold it in a calming grasp. "N-hh?" He had problems to open his lips to speak... also he was still pretty surprised, that he could hear and grasp something from the outer world. He didn't hear any steps and he saw nothing though he felt... he felt something warm stroking down his cheek.

Suddenly he could see, apparently his eyes had been closed. Why hadn't he opened them on his own accord? His breath hitched as the first thing that he saw was violet. The next thing he recognized was, that the person in front of him had this strange color in his eyes, tanned skin, an oval shaped face and sandy blond hair that fell down the other ones back and shoulders. The other ones lips twitched into a smile.  
"Sheesh breath. If that is your reaction, my mere looks will kill you, before you even get the chance to fulfil your purpose... and we don't want that... do we." "Don't... want." He said lowly and blinked a bit. He felt so strange, something supressed his urge to run away and held him in place set him before those eyes and that smiling face, that he had never seen before, even though there were no visible boundaries on his body.. He was scared.

"Ora, ora.. don't worry. I'm not here to torture you or anything like this." He smirked a bit, as if he was inwardly laughing about a pretty funny secret joke. "I'm here so we get through the time of waiting... I have to prepare you for the stage, y'know?"  
"S...tage?" He asked, his voice again so heavy, it felt like glue, too sticky to get out... why did he have to fight so hard to merely talk?

The other one nodded. "Just don't fight against it, then you will be the winner on the battle on that stage... and you wanted to win, didn't you?"  
"Win..." Yes... he wanted to win... he had wanted to be somebody powerful ever since, somebody that wasn't standing aside helplessly and watched the big game of life.

"There you see... now let's not waste any more time..."

_Revolting is how you make me feel_

_Disturbing, how your love isn't real_

_Typical, is what this seems to be_

_For you deception comes so easily..._

He could see the other ones expectant expression, before his body was flooded with a shiver. Oh goodness, what was happening to him? He felt as if something would rip him apart from the inside in a few seconds... and turn him inside out. The nausea grew even worse and he shuddered, he didn't know what to do, how to do it, so he was able to find peace in his terrible revolting body. Feeling that he leaned closer to the other one he took that shoulders and panted with the terrible mental feeling.

A second later something pushed him forward and the other one tilted his head to the side a bit, leaving his neck exposed for the other one. Joey stared at it... why should he- ... but oh, he wanted it... another pant with the roaming in his very body and brain and he leaned forward and licked over the other ones skin...  
Oh, the ease. He shuddered once more and felt that his jacket was removed, while he nibbled at the skin, unskilled, he had no idea how to really do this. A bite that he set there together with another pant, ellicited an approving sound from the other one.

"Pretty..." The other one said, pushing his shirt up and he looked into the other ones eyes with a questioning glance. The tanned guy leaned forwards and lapped some of the sweat from the former mind and body assault off of the pale skin, feeling the flesh quiver and hearing the other one gasp above him. "I ever since loved pale skin..." The strange person whispered and took the other ones nipple between his lips, squeezing them shut around the nub, bathing it in moistness and heat. The poor thing over him shuddered because of the assault that was not at all unwelcome by now. "L-love?" He looked upwards, the other ones face was a strange mixture between fright and embarassment and he sucked on the flesh in his mouth and felt a satisfied grin creep on his face, when the other ones head nearly collided with his, because the pleasure made him bend over. He shivered slightly, with the hot breath that scorched down his back now. "Nobody... ever?" He asked softly and his hand found the way to the spot between the other ones legs, pressing it against the bulge in the other ones jeans and felt the body in front of him tremble in delight, while a suppressed moan fought to get out of the other ones lips.

"Who would have thought, that you never had recieved that... you're not that bad looking." The other one chuckled as his mind puppets legs trembled and finally gave in, letting the other one sink to the ground slowly as he nearly fell against the wall behind him. "Looks like you enjoy your first time though... Maybe this will have an effect on you? If you get off of the stage living... maybe what happened there will stay and change your preferences?"

Joey bend his head backwards when the other ones teeth penetrated his nipple again. "N-hhggg..!" He didn't know what was going on! Normally he thought he had prefered girls! Not that this guy looked extremely manly or packed with muscles, he had a well toned body, without an inch exaggeration. He still held a bit of a fragile quality, even though he didn't seem too effeminate. He moaned out when he heard and felt his pants being opened.

A low chuckle emitted from the guy and he smiled. "It seemed I was mistaken... you're pretty hard by now." He felt his face blush and saw the other ones eyes narrow in approval with this sight. Though he didn't find the will inside of him to take any opinion on the other ones joy for his humilation. He pressed himself into the wall and his fists lay on the other ones chest, when the other ones lips came to a halt at his ear. "Even though you'll like, what I like... how do you want it? It is the first time at least." A hot tongue slithered along his earshell and he gave a low and trembling moan back. His member was squeezed and he screamed out in delight. "Oh, come on... you cannot be satisfied by a hand, can you?" The thumb was moving over his tip, stroking along his slit, while the rest of the hand kept squeezing and moving around him... his back arched and when he felt the other ones tongue slide over his neck and chest, he screamed lowly, all of his body tickling in delight and leaned back even more, granting the other one more access.

"You want it..." The other ones voice said lowly and hot breathing was fanning over his wet nipple, as the tanned one took it in again. His hips buckled up, he had never felt something so amazing and his whole body shivered in want, when the other ones hand curled around him and all of his palm stroke over his tip, as if he was caressing a kitten, a few droplets of precum already leaking out. The other one smirked around the errected nub and sucked on it once before he bowed down and gave Joey a mischievous smirk, licking the precum off of the other ones tip. His body trembled, heat seemed to simmer down his spine and just as it reached his abdomen, the other ones mouth was closing around him and sucking with that moist and hot cave of his, making his poor puppet throw its head back and scream out in utter ecstasy at the first release of somebody else's hand (or in this case mouth) in its entire life.

_(You are) So deep inside of me_

_(You are) Slashing my dignity_

_(You are) What no one else can see_

_(So far) You've made a fool of me._

The other one chuckled and sat up again, licking his lips and opening them to say something, when he felt a hot tongue inside of his mouth and delighted yelping, when the other one tasted himself...  
Seemed like his puppet was learning. He let himself toy with the other ones reaction in that mere kiss, feeling the other ones hands sneak under his shirt and caressing his back, while he was pulled in deeper, closer in a desperate yearning for touch. Of course it was there... he had planted it there... A wide smirk again, as the other one pushed him backwards and he let him strip his body of the black pants and undies.. His head fell back and a hot pant fought out, as he felt the other ones tongue sliding over his whole length, nuzzling it with his nose at the same time, letting his master-over-time feel heaven.

"Hmmm..." He was struggling to sit again and leaned back against the wall, shuddering with delight when the other one followed his movements and burried his head deeply between his legs. He gasped out and pulled the other ones jeans down, slickening his own fingers with his saliva, panting and pushing them in deeply, enjoying the muffled scream in his lap immensely.  
Teeth started to massage and squeeze his errection and he pushed his fingers into the other one... again and again and again... feeling the other one lean against his stomach and let go of the duty, he gave himself before, to shiver in heavenly delight and writhe with ecstasy, while he leaned his head submissively against the other ones - his masters - stomach.

"Go on, Joey... I'm aching for you..." He said playfully, slaming his fingers in deeply. He nearly felt how burning hot his little pet was inside, heat fanning all over his wet member, before the other one took him in with a satisfying noise of approval and want, which he rewarded with a scratch all over the other ones back. "Deeper..." He hissed and his pet followed his orders, taking him in, deeper, recieving another finger and an even faster rhythm for that, which made him pant continuously, deeply burried into his masters crotch.  
It nearly drove them both crazy with want.

_Injected with the poison of you_

_Weakened by not knowing the truth_

_Break the spell and give me back to the world!_

_Take back the troubles of a broken girl..._

Marik threw his head back as he heard the splattering noise and the muffled wanton moan of his little pet as he slammed his fingers into the sweetspot in that tight corridor.  
Only a second later Joey's mouth was flooded with bliss. He wanted nothing more than to draw back and spit the salty semen out, but something forced him to suck the member out - DRY! - and lap everything off, before he was allowed to lean away.  
The other ones fingers were pulled out of him and they both panted, one with shameful lowered head on his knees and all fours, the other leaning against the wall in his back, smirking in satisfaction.

"That was satisfying..." Marik's voice drawled out and he loved their united smell of sex, that still hung in the air. Looking at Joey then, he was taken aback, the other one touched his face in wonder and smeared the liquid that flooded out of his eyes on his fingertips as if he never saw tears before. Marik, watching him for a few moments, smiled.  
"Don't worry." Joey looked up at him, except for the tears his face still was empty. "You won't remember a thing when we're done..." He reached out for the other ones chin and drew him nearer, tilted his head to gently lick the tears off.  
"You won't remember me... this occurance... the pleasure... nothing of this will stay in your mind." He felt the other one shiver once more under his touches and kissed him, humming contently, when he tasted himself and the other ones saliva.  
Pulling the other one on his lap he refused to stop for a good while... this was highly addicting. When he drew the other ones head back, with his hand in his hair, he saw that a bit of drool was flowing down the other ones chin and licked the spot clean.  
"Too bad I can't keep you..." He whispered into the other ones ear and chuckled darkly.  
"You're indeed innocent... growing hard so fast..." Drawing the other one nearer, he rubbed their both crotches together and smirked with the shuddering of his pet. "We should use every second, hm?"

Taking the other ones hips up and burrying himself into the tight corridor out of nowhere, he enjoyed the aching, delighted scream...

_(You are) So deep inside of me_

_(You are) Slashing my dignity_

_(You are) What no one else can see_

_(So far) You've made a fool of_ me.

* * *

**And there we go! I don't know why... but I think it was pretty good for my first Irate. :3 **

**Huge thanks to SetsunaNoroi to betaread this again - I'll stuff aaaall the chocolate into you for that! xD**

So long! Leave me a review if you liked! :3 *leaving cookies*  
~Sang


End file.
